


Creating a Monster

by CannibalHello



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 00:57:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7293022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CannibalHello/pseuds/CannibalHello
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sloane realizes that Hurley might be a little reckless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Creating a Monster

**Author's Note:**

> Petals to the Metal made me cry, this is how I decided to console myself.

Sloane would be lying if she said she wasn't a little thrilled at the concept of - not corrupting Hurley, because Hurley was incorruptible, and wasn't that _brilliant_ \- but swaying her to the morally gray side. Every time she watched the lieutenant stow away her badge, grinning wild and full of trouble as she lowered the ram mask over her face, Sloane felt herself light up. From day one, she is smitten by the idea of the talented, moral militia officer who only breaks the rules with Sloane. The perfect monster she created.

It only takes a few races for her to realize, with horror and growing admiration, that she had nothing to do with the monster after all. The first hint is that nothing that happens on the track shakes Hurley. She'd thought the lieutenant would be a careful, strategic driver; Sloane may have prepared a few plans to push Hurley, just a little, to engineer some last minute save that would convince her to be more reckless, but she throws those away within minutes of seeing the halfling behind the wheel of the wagon. Hurley doesn't hesitate or hang back, she dives into openings their battlewagon barely fits through and laughs as Sloane fires off magic attacks and the car next to them suddenly peels off and spins out. She doesn't blink when a dwarf lands on the hood, axe drawn, just steers with her knees so she can clap her hands together and blow him away, jerks the wheel a little so he passes under the wagon without getting crushed.

The realization really comes when Sloane reminds her, the finish line looming ahead, to break before they hit the cliff - Hurley turned to look at her, and Sloane can feel her grinning under the mask. Then she looked back to their last competitor, inching ahead of them, and gunned it. They won, and Hurley brought them shuddering to a stop ten feet from the edge, and when the noise of the crowd died down they were both still howling with laughter. They didn't stop until they were back in the garage, finally coming down from their adrenaline high but still giddy, and Sloane put her mask away nicely but Hurley just tossed hers to the floor, still grinning like a wildfire, and pulled Sloane down for a kiss.

Sloane felt herself light up. She could smell smoke and dust on Hurley's skin, and the leather of the ram mask, and Hurley's calloused hands rested gently on her neck, and they were both grinning into the kiss, and she could only think: 'I'm in trouble.'

Sloane had been a little infatuated with the idea that she made Lieutenant Hurley reckless and light and wild. When they are, yet again, hurtling toward the cliff edge just-too-fast, the crowd holding a breath as they skid to a stop just in time, and Hurley reaches out to take her hand as she whoops along with the fans, Sloane thinks that she is even more infatuated now that she knows those things are just Hurley.


End file.
